Imaging plates are normally used instead of X-ray films for storing, for example, medical image information, in particular X-ray image information. The image information is read from imaging plates by means of special reading devices, in particular flatbed scanners or drum scanners. For the purpose of readout, the imaging plate is scanned point-by-point, line-by-line or block-by-block by means of a laser beam, and the image information radiated from the imaging plate is acquired by means of an appropriate optical detector and analysed by means of a computer unit. Following readout of the image information, the latter can be erased and the imaging plate reused.
For the purpose of scanning it is known, in the case of conventional readout devices, for the imaging plate to be transported on a transport path by means of a drive means, with its read side containing the image information, along a readout region of the scanner, the laser beam simultaneously tracing the read side of the imaging plate perpendicularly relative to the direction of transport. The image information acquired by means of the detector is acquired jointly with the position of the laser beam on the imaging plate, and assigned to a corresponding image point of the imaging plate.
The profile of the imaging plate is adapted to the shape of the readout region as the imaging plate is transported along the latter. For example, this is a cylindrical shape in the case of drum scanners, or a flat shape in the case of flatbed scanners.
During transport in the readout device, the imaging plate is unprotected, with the result that it is subject to premature wear, particularly in the form of scratches, particularly in the region of drive wheels and/or guide rails. This significantly reduces the number of times that the imaging plates can be reused.
The present invention is directed to addressing these and other matters.